Monsters
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: Drift reflects on his past. Violence.


_(Read and review please.)_

Monsters

The sound of metal meeting metal spilt the air. The sound of a pulse cannon firing rippled through the battle. A Decepticon screamed in pain as a sword cleanly sliced off his leg. The aforementioned Decepticon fell to the ground, precious lifeblood gushing from his thigh where the limb had been severed. The mech wielding the sword raised it and brought it down fiercely, splitting the Decepticon's spark chamber. The bot's red optics flickered and went out.

The former Decepticon, Deadlock, ripped his sword out of the Decepticon's chest. He bore a new name: Drift. He snarled at the Decepticon's body. He turned sharply. His blue optics fell on a new target. He raced forward and hooked the end of the blade into the Decepticon's head. Smirking, he yanked down, splitting the other mech's head clean in two. He kicked the lifeless body to the side. He spun and sliced another worthless drone in half as it lunged at him. Lifeblood splattered on Drift's face. He wiped it from his optics. His optics danced with the thrill of battle. He gripped his sword tightly as a cold voice spoke to him.

"How does it feel to betray your kind?"

Drift wheeled around, narrowing his optics. "I betrayed not my kind, but a breed of monsters, Thundercracker."

The blue Seeker's red optics pulsed with hate. "Once you betrayed us, you gave up your life."

"I beg to differ."

The two mechs surged forward. Thundercracker knocked Drift away with a swift kick to his face. Lifeblood spurted from Drift's mouth as he hit the ground with a sickening _thud._ He jumped to his feet and whirled around. He unsheathed his other sword. His blue optics flashed red with the urge to slice the Seeker's head clean off. He charged forward. The tips of his swords ripped through Thundercracker's body. The Seeker bellowed out of rage. He jumped forward and punched Drift in the face, sending him reeling.

"Traitor!" he yelled.

"Monster!" Drift shot back.

The Autobot swung around, swords outstretched before him, looking hungrily for metal armor to dig into.

The Seeker tensed and moved to the right. Drift had anticipated the move and threw both swords at him. He heard Thundercracker squeal from pain. He stood straight and smirked.

One sword had managed to lodge itself at the base of his neck. The other went through his middle. He walked over. Thundercracker lay beneath him, gasping for breath. Drift growled and grabbed the hilt of the sword in Thundercracker's middle. He twisted the blade in circles. The sound of circuitry ripping and breaking fell on Drift's audio receptors, causing him to smile. The Seeker _screamed _from the pain. Drift laughed cruelly and shoved the blade in farther. Thundercracker coughed lifeblood. The Autobot solider took back both his swords. The Decepticon's blood dripped from the blades onto the soiled ground.

"Once you crossed me, you gave up your life." Drift snarled.

"You are no better than the rest of us. You yourself are a monster." Thundercracker rasped. "You will never abandon the ways of a Decepticon. It is in your blood. You are wired to _kill._" Drift narrowed his optics further.

"I am not wired to do _anything._" he spat. He turned and walked away.

"You will never be an Autobot!" screeched Thundercracker. "The deaths you caused their kind weight too heavily on your and their shoulders! You're a monster! Just like us! _You will never be one of them!_"

Drift just kept walking.

. . . . . . . .

"Drift! Drift what's wrong?"

Blurr raced after the other Autobot. He grabbed the mech's shoulder and spun him around.

"Get off of me!" snarled Drift. The other mech took his hand away.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"I'll never be an Autobot." growled Drift, his breath short and heavy. "Never!" He slammed his fist into the wall, creating an impressive dent. "I'm a murderer! I killed innocent families! I severed bonds, I took lives for no reason, I destroyed whole _city-states_, Blurr!"

"That's all in the past." assured the younger mech.

"And the past will haunt me until I'm offlined." muttered Drift.

"You aren't like the other Decepticons."

"You're right. I'm something much worse. I'm nothing but a monster." Drift turned and walked away, a trail of Thundercracker's blood following him.

Inside Drift's head, he played Thundercracker's words over and over again.

_You're a monster! Just like the rest of us! You're a monster!_

"I feel like a monster."

Jessika Green

Fan Fiction

Rated PG-13 for violence


End file.
